A Visitor At Christmas
by PineappleIce
Summary: Long after AWE, Elizabeth is celebrating Christmas with her son. A surprise guest interrupts them.


Title: A Visitor At Christmas  
Author: PineappleIce/Cole  
Rating: General  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Long after AWE, Elizabeth is celebrating Christmas with her son. A surprise guest interrupts them.  
Author's Note: I'm in a festive mood so here is a festive oneshot. No pairings in here (unless you want to see them?). Please give feedback! Happy December.

Elizabeth stood with her forehead against the cool glass of the window, watching the snow falling outside. It didn't really feel like Christmas. Behind her, little William was talking away quite happily, unaware that his mother's mind was somewhere else, somewhere far away, out on the sea.

She gasped as he clutched at her hand. "Mother?"

She smiled down on him; eight years old and a tiny version of his father. She felt bad for being so distant. "Are you excited, Will?"

He smiled back. His front tooth was missing and he looked utterly adorable. "Mother, is Father coming home this Christmas?"

"I wish he was," Elizabeth admitted, scooping her son into her arms and looking out at the dreary city of London. She longed for adventure again, longed to be with Will again.

She carried little Will over to the armchair and sat down, placing him on her lap. It was getting late and she could see his eyelids drooping. He snuggled into her, and for a moment they were silent, although Elizabeth knew what was coming next.

"Tell me about Father."

Elizabeth smiled and ruffled his dark hair. "I'll tell you about the time that we saved Captain Jack Sparrow, if you like."

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Who's that?" Will asked.

Elizabeth faked surprise. "You've never heard of Captain Jack Sparrow? The most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main?"

Will shook his head, dark eyes wide and captivated. He opened his mouth, just as there was a knock at the front door. Elizabeth grumbled; she had been getting into her story.

"Go and answer the door, Will," she said.

The little boy scuttled from her lap and hurried from the room. Elizabeth sighed, tired herself, and closed her eyes for a minute, listening to the sound of the door opening and someone speaking. Then there was the sound of the door closing.

"Who was it, Will?" she called, her eyes still shut.

"Who was it? I'm sure yer mean who _is_ it, for the man in question is still here, darlin'." Elizabeth's eyes had opened as soon as she had heard the man speak, and she found herself staring at Captain Jack Sparrow himself, standing in the doorway, his golden skin lovely in the light of the many candles. He had one arm draped around Will's slender shoulders.

"This man says he's your friend," Will said, "is it Captain James Swallow then? Is it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth corrected numbly, still staring at Jack. She had not seen him since... well, since that one last fight.

"Aye, luv." Jack looked at her and grinned, but it seemed she just wasn't going to come out of shock, so he nudged Will instead. "Can yer go and get us some drinks, lad?"

Will left. Elizabeth shook her head to clear it and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"That's nice. Can't a man just want to see an old friend?"

"It's taken you almost nine years, so no. And you're Captain Jack Sparrow; there's always something you value more than friendship." But she was smiling; whatever the reason, she was glad to see an old face, something to remind her that her memories were real, that her beloved Will was out on the seas, and that he was coming home- often, she feared that Will's father was a man with whom she had had a one night stand, and she had invented her life as a pirate in her own head.

"You say cruel things, luv." There was a long pause in which they simply grinned at each other. "Captain Turner asked me to come," he revealed.

Elizabeth's heart pricked at the mention of him. Little Will tottered back in, carrying a tray upon which there was a bottle of rum and two glasses. Jack raised an eyebrow, lifting the bottle to examine it.

"Rum?" he pondered.

"Mother never drinks anything else," Will explained gravely.

"I see," said Jack with an amused smile.

"That's not quite true-" Elizabeth insisted, but Will was tugging Jack by the hand.

"It is," he confided to Jack, "she gets terribly drunk and sings such awful songs, then talks about all kinds of stupid things about pirates." He pulled Jack over to the chair and pushed him into it, before climbing onto his lap.

"These women, eh?" Jack said, eyes sparkling.

Elizabeth perched on the arm of the chair. She was smiling. "I'm glad you came."

"So am I. Merry Christmas, luv."


End file.
